


Brownies, Cookies, Curtains and a Turtle?

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Zack navigates all of the items in the title while trying to get Sephiroth out of his formal uniform.





	Brownies, Cookies, Curtains and a Turtle?

**Author's Note:**

> "A former Yaoi Gallery 'exclusive'. Possibly why this pairing should be off-limits..."
> 
> Originally posted ??? to Yaoi Gallery, which no longer exists in a form where I can snag a proper date. However, digging through my journal suggests I joined and was posting mostly in 2006, so let's just say 2006.

Zack knocked and waited patiently for the better part of ten seconds before he let himself into the company-provided housing that had been provided to Sephiroth. He didn't dare call it a house, because it wasn't quite that, but it wasn't an apartment or cell, either. Just a place with a little privacy but walls that were much too thin.

And a tiny bit of yard, which was amusing in a strange way. Now and then, Sephiroth would trick a cadet into finding a mower and cutting it just for the honor of doing so. It might have been a slight abuse of power, but Zack knew that Sephiroth meant no harm by it. Certainly, taking off his own shirt to mow that little patch would cause more fury than necessary. Zack laughed at the mental picture as he closed the door behind himself. Sephiroth mowing the lawn, wearing only... torn jeans. And barely laced boots. His hair would have to be bound back. Sunglasses.

Pausing, Zack began populating the fantasy with the neighboring... everyone.

That was exactly why Sephiroth had cadets do it.

"Zack." Not a question, and just a bit too firm, Zack flinched at his name echoing from deep within the residence.

"I knocked," Zack said quickly. "Once. And waited for, um, awhile."

He heard a sigh as he turned down into a short hallway.

"Not that," Sephiroth said. "Just making sure it's you. Already today I've been offered brownies, cookies, old curtains, and a turtle."

"A turtle?" Zack asked as he grabbed the door-frame and swung around into Sephiroth's bedroom.

"Do you think I need curtains?" Sephiroth questioned, ignoring Zack's query entirely. Zack frowned.

"You have, ah, um, mini-blinds."

Sephiroth blinked. "Right."

Looking away from the high, small windows that probably could use something to distract from their awful size and location, Zack found himself at a bit of a loss for words. Quite honestly, he had seen his superior officer in all states of dress, undress, pleasure, pain and otherwise, but never in an actual... uniform.

He frowned. It looked tight and constricting, made of grey fabric that wouldn't look good on anyone and did little to help display the ridiculous amount of bars and medals and decorations and everything else that dangled off it.

"I have to," Sephiroth said without being asked. "Or, more correctly, it would be in the best interests of everyone involved if I wear this ridiculous outfit to the ridiculous dinner event for some retiring important person who I've probably never met."

"When?" Zack asked as he glanced over at the digital clock next to the bed.

"I have to leave in a few minutes," Sephiroth said. "But you're welcome to the brownies in the kitchen."

Zack chuckled. That meant there were cookies, too, but Sephiroth wasn't admitting to them.

"I like it," Zack managed. He was momentarily distracted by the nagging memory of having a watch at one point. He'd left it somewhere, probably. Maybe. "You look different. Shouldn't your hair be tied back?"

"Probably," Sephiroth muttered as he reached back to grab silver.

"I've got it," Zack said quickly, jumping over the bed to reach for the comb Sephiroth almost had in hand. "You've got to have trouble moving. Too much clothing, really."

"It's not as uncomfortable as you think," Sephiroth replied, but he relented.

Zack worked quickly and silently, making sure Sephiroth's hair was perfectly even and tangle-free before tying it with a long scrap of leather and tucking the ends into the knot.

"You're far too good at that," Sephiroth commented as he stepped over to look at himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

The thought struck Zack quickly and he knew - he just knew - that some chances were meant to be taken.

"Do I get something other than brownies?" he asked as he jumped back over the bed, quickly pinning Sephiroth against the wall. He knew that if Sephiroth didn't want to be there, he wouldn't be - but it might muss his perfect uniform. Zack smirked.

"Zack..." Sephiroth warned as he brought a hand up between their bodies.

There weren't words to explain his logic - Zack just leaned to lick along the top of Sephiroth's collar, following to a spot where he nipped gently. He wouldn't leave a mark - he'd tried in vain before to try to leave a mark on Sephiroth's flawless pale skin but he'd never had a bit of luck.

Sephiroth gasped, but pushed him away.

"This isn't the time."

Zack shook his head and pointed downward to where the beginning of an erection was forming in Sephiroth's uniform pants. They weren't the black leather that could hide that sort of reaction.

"Curtains," Sephiroth said.

"Nice try," Zack responded as he narrowed the distance between them again. "You said you had a few minutes."

"A few minutes ago."

"Just pull down your pants a bit," Zack said as he leaned to kiss Sephiroth. He half expected to be punched. "Take care of your problem. It's my fault, after all."

Sephiroth allowed the kiss, taking control of it and steering Zack around and onto the bed without his tongue leaving Zack's mouth.

For a moment, Zack thought he was going to get more than he'd expected, but instead Sephiroth did exactly as had been suggested - he slid his pants down just enough to free his cock and looked at Zack with those deadly green cat's eyes.

Zack swallowed hard, somewhat as practice.

Shifting a bit, Zack looked downward at his task. As much as he rather liked the idea of Sephiroth's own seed defiling that prim, proper uniform, he knew that would be pushing past any limit imaginable. He licked carefully at the tip, gathering all of the fluid on his tongue before licking a line along the underside. Sephiroth gasped again and closed his eyes.

Using one hand to prop himself up, Zack still had one hand free, which he slowly worked downward into the dark space between skin and grey pants. He stroked Sephiroth's scrotum as he began to suck on Sephiroth's erection. His own body was complaining a bit, but he knew his turn would come.

And then he considered going for broke. Or guard duty at midnight for the next month...

He couldn't quite get the full length of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth anyway, so it was easy enough to reach up and slide his hand along beneath his mouth to gather excess spit on his fingers. Sephiroth made a few very interesting noises that sounded rather like encouragement and Zack smiled as best he could for the situation.

Sliding his hand back down, he pushed it a little lower, ignoring what might have been a gasp of protest as he slid a slick finger against the tight ring of Sephiroth's opening.

He pushed against the muscle slowly, countering the motion of his mouth. One of Sephiroth's hands tangled in his hair. Zack pressed farther in and Sephiroth moaned, shifting a bit and thrusting. Things were getting wrinkled - Sephiroth's hair was probably working itself into a tangle. Wondering if it would have just been better to have fucked Sephiroth up against the wall and risked a year of midnight guard duty, he sought after the exact spot that would guarantee a fast ending to their current exercise - and maybe a little relief of his own.

A few quick strokes and the lightest touch of teeth and it was over. Zack closed his eyes and tried to swallow, not wanting a lecture. He pulled his hand free almost too quickly. And that hand was still in his hair even as he licked away the semen that had trickled down to defile light silvery curls.

"Zack..." Sephiroth gasped as he struggled to get up and straighten out his attire. Zack smirked - the uniform was more binding than Sephiroth was willing to admit. Medals jangled together as Zack pounced for another kiss. Even as Sephiroth buttoned his pants, Zack pushed forward with his own arousal.

"Seph..." Zack murmured as he smoothed Sephiroth's hair. "C'mon..."

"I have to be going," Sephiroth replied flatly as he side-stepped Zack and headed for the door. "I should be home before midnight. Take a cold shower."

Zack blinked. He'd been tricked. Maybe. He thought.

"And watch out for the turtle."


End file.
